Read It and Weep/Gallery
Watching Rainbow Dash Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png|Eyes set on one thing... Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png|...And never let it go! Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png|Curious little Twilight Sparkle. Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png|*Takes a big sniff* Is that barbecue sauce up there?! Pinkie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|She is definitely the best flyer. Rainbow Dash flying past 1 S2E16.png|Whoopsies animation error! (Look at the double purple stripes) Rainbow Dash flying past 3 S2E16.png|C, a rainbow! (get it?) Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png|Wow. Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png|Ooh... Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png|And another pair of eyes set on the same thing. PinkieLookingS2E16.png|"Oh, you!" Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png|A happy looking Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Twist S2E16.png|Twisty neck Pie is twisty! S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie you don't look so good. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png|Yeowch! That must mildly hurt! (Somepony do CPR!!!) Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png|You don't think we jinxed it, do you? Actually Rarity did. The Hospital BlurryVisionS2E16.png|Blurry friends much? Too bad. Derpy did it. S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|Pinkie: "Is her face going to stay that way?" Derp face! (Did Derpy jinx her beautiful face!?) Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Maybe Rainbow's face will heal after all. Still derp face though. Poor thing. Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png|GAH! What are YOU EVIL people doing here?! (They have come to laugh at you, Dash) Rainbow Dash Disapointed S2E16.jpg|"Dawhhh..." Her friends look worried. Ponies examine RD S2E16.png|Dash, Wake up! S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png|Let us all examine you cause we're sooo glad you're hurt. Mwahhhhha! Doc still looking at X-ray S2E16.png|Whoa, Dash really has weird bones. You wonder what her head would look like. Dash upset at doctor S2E16.png|"I'm MAD!" You seeing this doctor. Rainbow Dash Asking Doctor S2E16.jpg|How long do I need to stay here? I've got Clouds to sleep on. Meet the Medic S2E16.png|Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy.(Like the PB jar) Doc upset at Rainbow S2E16.png|Hey look it's like Mad Ponies or Ponyville Hospital Dash's depressed look.png|Please get this creepy doctor out of here. It looks like he wants to give me a shot! Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png|But uh... can you lend me your wings? You can lend me your wings, right?! Poor Dash Dash about to scream S2E16.png|I'm gonna scream and cry if I get A SHOT!!! Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|is she going to become spider-pony? Pinkie falling S02E16.png|Doctor: Seriously Pinkie, stick to all fours. I don't want another patient in this hospital. Especially one as annoying as you. Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png|Come on...(Her eyes are soooo cute) Worried Rainbow Dash S02E16.png|You guys can't leave me here...(Aww, who could possibly say no to that face?) Rarity hospital gowns S2E16.png|The hospital gown may be ugly but... S2E16Rarityhospitalgown.png|it matches the drapes! Rarity forced smile S2E16.png|Always count on Rarity to be polite in the most awkward way possible. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|(sniffs) Is that barbecue sauce on my arm?? Dash ain't happy S2E16.png|Hrm. It's seems like Dash is hidin' from Doc or his shots. Sad Dashie.png|I...I don't like this place! Dash hidding under blanket.png|Is Dash cold or is she hiding from a shot?! Sweetheart books S02E16.png|bookmobile Rainbow Dash poked by book S2E16.jpg|Pokey pokey poke, Rainbow... Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|A book? You want me to read a book? Twilight Sqee! S2E16.png|SQUEE! Twilight is a total egghead. Rainbow laying down S1E5.png|''Rainbow Dash praying'': God what should I do? Rainbow looking at ceiling S1E5.png|I...feel like puking, yeah. Rainbow is not happy S1E5.png|You call this FUN!? RD still mad S2E16.png|I'm too mad at that doctor! Rainbow relaxed in front of other main ponies S2E16.png|I'm too cool, for Twilight the egghead. Rainbow Dash Undeniably S2E16.jpg|"It's undeniably..." Rainbow Dash Unquestionably S2E16.jpg|"...unquestionably..." Rainbow wanting to stay cool S2E16.png|"..uncool." Rainbow Suddenly Open Eyes S2E16.png|I really need to take a shower Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.jpg|Oh Rainbow, even Derpy reads. Rarity Sunday morning S2E16.png|I love it!!! Twilight taking book with magic S2E16.png|Oh look, here comes the book. Twilight convincing Rainbow Dash to read S2E16.png|Fluttershy wants that book really badly. But she's too shy to ask Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16.png|...And you've got a cool new *broken* friend!!! Broken roommate S02E16.png|Seriously, that dude looks like Berry Punch. S02E16 RainbowsRoommate.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement...Mostly Dash Pinkie trying to scare Dash S2E16.png|You know, Pinkie, you can't scare Dash. Pinkie standing S02E16.png|You're too loud... But I'm happy! Pinkie says her head is the shape of an apple S2E16.png|...And I didn't know you could stand on your hind legs, Pinkie! Pinkie "or an orange" S2E16.png|Cleaning my ears Pinkie sitting S02E16.png|Woof! Pinkie "but a big orange" S2E16.png|Dance party in the hospital? Pinkie explaining the size of an orange S2E16.png|A Big Orange! Pinkie talking about grapefruits S2E16.png|More like a grape fruit. Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png|Pinkie, they're always watching. Sweetheart calling S02E16.png|Okay you ponies time to let Rainbow Dash be. Ponyville Hospital's Nurse S2E16.png|Time for the nurse's mad scientist experiment on Rainbow Dash Dash scared of Twilight's evil face S02E16.png|Dash is worried about Twilight. Dash still scared S02E16.png|"Twilight, your freaking me out!" Twilight calls Daring Do "unstoppable" S2E16.png|Dashie doesn't seem amused with Twilight's evil face. Twilight looks sinister. Rainbow Dash not amused S2E16.png|Just let me be Twilight. S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png|Bouncy ball. The squeaky sound sounds like the one from Martha Speaks S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png|You didn't actually expect the ball to come back, did you, Dash? S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png|That old chicken joke has worn out its welcome. Dash streaching to close curtain S02E16.png|Whoa, she's really flexible! S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png|Aww... Rainbow looks so cute in this pic! Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png|Rainbow looks like a glass half-empty kind of pony right now. Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png|I think Rainbow has a muzzle on her face right now. S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png|Maybe I should try swallowing the glass. Or sucking S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png|Why the long face? Rainbow Dash empty stare S02E16.png|That's an empty stare Dash's head in blanket S02E16.png|Is Rainbow crying? Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The book looks tempting Rainbow looking at book S2E16.png|Hmmm... Dash trying not to look at book S2E16.png|I shall not read. Rainbow Dash Resisting To Read S2E16.jpg|The Thinking Man pose Rainbow Dash sighing S2E16.png|*sigh* Do I really need to do this? Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png|Wow, she really can stretch. Maybe pony bones are more flexible than people's are Visits Rainbow Dash nervously opening book S2E16.png|Uhh, it looks... epic. Dash turning towards wing S02E16.png|I can read with my eyes closed... Rainbow Dash Unimpressed by the book S2E16.jpg|Meh, it's an okay book. Rainbow Dash reading book with no excitement S2E16.png|Oh look, there's a bookmark. Rainbow Dash Shocked By Storyline S2E16.jpg|"Few days, it might as well be a few weeks, or a few months, or a few years!" Rainbow Dash Looking At Wing S2E16.jpg|"I'm right there with you, sister" Closeup on Rainbow Dash's face while she is reading S2E16.png|I have special eyes. Rainbow Dash ears down while reading S2E16.png|Ears down... This story is scary Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png|"I love this book!" Dash doesn't read S2E16.png|I don't read... Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png|"I--" Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png|"I love reading!" Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png|Rainbow loves the pillow feathers, like her own. Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash loves reading. Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png|...and suddenly the nurse says,"Rainbow Dash,YOU NEED A SHOT! NOW TURN AROUND!" Rainbow hears a knock S2E16.png|What do I hear?! Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png|Huh, somepony coming? Dash hiding sore bottom under blanket Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|The book is compelling Twilight Fluttershy S02E16.png|They both look sort of scheming... Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash modeling on the bed. Friends approve. Rainbow hiding the book S2E16.png|Look at what she's hiding! Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png|*Tap tap* Dash hiding where that shot hurt. Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png|The pony version of Battleship! Dash facehoof S02E16.png|Oh, the pain! THE PAIN! heh heh. Twilight out character S2E16.png|Twilight and Fluttershy giving suspicious looks. Dash making horse noises S02E16.png|(*horse noises*) Big-eyed Dash S02E16.png|Okay, I have know idea why I look like this. Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png|"Heh heh, let's just smash the top back on this piece of garbage and throw it out the window." Huge-eyed Rainbow S02E16.png|Wow look at my eyes... Dash's big yawn S02E16.png|"Rainbow, what happened to your chest?" Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png|Dat face! Is that even Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash pretending to sleep S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash seeing if anyone's still there. Twilight utterly confused S2E16.png|Your hair is rainbow but have Blue outline. Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Staring contest. "Dash,did you get a shot?!" *gulp* Twilight leaving Rainbow Dash after visit S2E16.png|Eh, I never wanted to sleep anyway. Rainbow Dash Someone is Coming S2E16.jpg|That shocked face Pinkie Applejack and Rarity Visiting Rainbow S2E16.jpg|Rarity is concerned Rarity coming in S2E16.png|Coming for a visit. Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash is claustrophobic. Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Applejack: They should really paint the ceilin' in here or somethin'... Rainbow Dash "sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day" S02E16.png|Nopony should be that nervous about reading... Rainbow Dash sweaty and nervous S02E16.png|Um, no, stay away, I...uh... Rainbow Dash "thanks for visiting" S02E16.png|...Have head lice. Yeah. And I uh...got a shot. Heh heh. Coldheart meal S02E16.png|"How's the back feeling, Dash?" Rarity eating that S2E16.png|Dash won't answer the nurse about the terrible incident. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Speaking of meal...what is this green stuff? And is that Spam?! Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|This food may be unappetizing but we want to see you eat it so don't mind us. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.jpg|Hmm... How do I eat again? Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png|How can you eat with everypony watching you like that?! Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png|It's gotta be better than airplane food, but seriously, stop looking at me like that. Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 1.png|Oh hey what's that on the ceiling?? *Screams, chews* Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png|Supreme Social Repellent Methodology: Satan's Table Manners Technique! Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 2.png|Dash takes pride in her table manners. Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 3.png|Rainbow=winged chipmunk dog Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png|Even if you threw up it really wouldn't look much different than how it looked before. (Ok now I'm gonna puke.) Rarity horrified S2E16.png|Oh come on, Applejack, you can get slathered in mud but can't watch a pony eat like that?! Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Ok, now to throw this goop up. Dash not looking too good S02E16.png|Great, now I'm sick... Reading Rainbow Mosquitoes S02E16.png|Got mosquitoes? (Got milk?) Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png|Louisiana Swamplands Daring Do hooves on fallen tree S2E16.png|Oh look, who's hooves is that? Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png|Scavenger-style Rainbow Dash! Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png|(sniffs rutabaga) There's'' barbecue'' sauce on this plant?! Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|Oh Lord Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|A tiger! Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|A jaguar! Jaguar roaring at Daring Do S2E16.png|*RAWR* I will cuddle you to death! Daring Do looking around S02E16.png|Daring Do always has strange eyes. Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|A lynx! Daring Do sees the lynx S2E16.png|Is that cake?! Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|A cheetah! Daring Do surrounded by predators S2E16.png|Yep, this fallen tree will keep me from being eaten alive. Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|And...a pussy cat? Hmm, a pussy cat. Hopefully Daring Do has a cheezburger? Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png|Aaaaand that's my opening! White cat intimidating Daring Do S2E16.png|I am not cute! I am fierce! Daring Do dodging trees S2E16.png|Swift as a ninja Daring Do being chased S2E16.png|Oh no, they're ganging up on me! (Let's hope no cat does gangnam style) Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png|Are those rivers of barbecue sauce down there?!?! Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png|Hm. Predator chase S2E16.png|Chaaaaaaaaaarge!!! Daring Do jumping S02E16.png|I jump like a ninja and Rainbow Dash or Ninja Dash! Daring Do getting into the swing of things S2E16.png|French for 'hi': Salut! *Salutes* Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png|Omigosh, hello, stranger danger...*breaks out in cold sweat* Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png|Phew that was a close one. Daring Do allowing herself a moment to breath S02E16.png|Hah,I'm good,and cool. Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png|Daring Do comes across the temple Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png|This does not look promising. Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png|Hmm, there must be another trap here. Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png|Hah, I'm Dash's cousin (I'm just kidding) Spooky skull S2E16.png Eyes in Skull Carving S2E16.jpg|Creepy lurking eyes Bug on stone Tablet S2E16.jpg|Oh look, a bug Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png|Nice place you got here Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png|Ups Daring Do bracing for trap S2E16.jpg|Let's save our hats first before saving our own lives. Flying axes S2E16.png Close one S2E16.png|That was close Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|It's not easy to be a treasure hunter Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png|Hah,can't catch me! Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png|Wow,ponies can be ninjas too! S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png|Whoa, almost cut my tail off. Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png|I told you get back here!(Wait who am I saying that to?!) Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png Daring Do dodging more spikes S02E16.png|DODGE DODGE DODGE!!!!!!! S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png|Oppa Gangnam Style! (On the ground) S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png|(*cell phone rings*)Ugh, moms can call at the worst times. Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png|See? The hat saved you. Sapphire stone begins to flare S2E16.png Closeup of sapphire stone S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png|OOOOOO,shiny! Not so fast Daring Do S2E16.png Rock test S2E16.png Rock triggering trap in temple S2E16.png|Eek! Milliseconds before the arrows come. Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png|Whoa,man,that's scary! Daring Do figuring out trap S2E16.png|There must be a pattern here. Daring Do solving trap S2E16.png|Trying to solve this puzzle Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png|"Ahah!" Daring is relieved S2E16.png|Phew Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.jpg|Lyra be proud Daring got through S2E16.png|Sorry, mom I was busy. Mwahaha Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png|Definitely not a trap Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.jpg|Are there anything up here? Daring Do being careful S2E16.png|Being careful Daring Do Nervous preperation S2E16.jpg|Can I eat this? Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png|Forget it Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png|Eh, I'll just take it Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.jpg|Mission Accomplished Daring Do confused S2E16.jpg|This expression looks familiar Daring Do is scared S02E16.png|Is that me, or something is wrong here Daring Do in shock S2E16.jpg|The Temple Collapses Daring Do facing fire S2E16.jpg|Just look at the time Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.jpg|Hmm, My wings are still broken Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png|You thought there was going to be a boulder chasing her, didn't you? Daring Do Determined S2E16.jpg|Hair, you block my vision! Daring Do almost slips S2E16.jpg|No! Rocky, Come back! Daring Do unsure S2E16.jpg|I'm not sure if I can jump that high Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png|Ponies have really strong teeth! Daring Do blast off S02E16.png|Explosion! Battered Daring Do S2E16.png|That may hurt Ahuizotl Evil Laugh S2E16.png|and now, you shall meet your doom! Helpless Daring Do S2E16.png|Ahuizotl's cat call Daring Do is captured S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png|Oh no I've been caught, for the first time Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|The Evil Overlord's Handbook says to NEVER just leave your enemies to die Daring Do left alone S2E16.jpg|No! Don't leave me, please! Daring Do shocked face S2E16.jpg|True face of fear Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.jpg|At least there's no spiders, snakes or Quicksand Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png|Spoke too soon Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring Do is trapped Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png|Why did it have to be snakes? Thief! S2E16.png|I'm just gonna sit here and not sting you Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring Do gets an idea... Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Free at last Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Daring Do is free. Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Your treasure is mine! Maybe next time Ahizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png|Curse you Daring Do! Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png|Another adventure awaits, Daring Do. Predators chasing after Daring Do S2E16.png|Swift as ... uh ... Predators! Being Discharged Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png|Looks like the sun came up too soon? Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png|Oh it's just you Doc. Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png|"Oh, good ev-..." Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png|"Morning?" Lantern S02E16.png|"Have you been up the whole night?" Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png|"Oh, have I?" Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png|"You shall get ANOTHER shot!" "WHAT! Where's mom when you need her!" Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png|''Look what I can do with my hooves'' Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png|We're coming to get youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png|What! A fight! Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png|Seriously Doc,ever hear of privacy? Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png|Rollin' out the patient, rollin'! Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo...my dear book!! Coldheart byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png|Now that's how they treat discharged patients? Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash praying "God please help me." Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png|Yeah,I'm cool. Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png|Yup. Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png|Or am I?! Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png|(*gasps*) Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png|I'm so sinister.(I really am cool) Rainbow Dash faking it 1 S2E16.png|Oooh, the pain... Rainbow Dash faking it 2 S2E16.png|..I think I might have to spend another few nights here,doc! Rainbow Dash faking it 3 S2E16.png|"The pain!" Rainbow Dash faking it 4 S2E16.png|Did Lyra teach her how to sit like that?! Rainbow Dash faking it 5 S2E16.png|Do you have Lyra-itis,Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash faking it 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 7 S2E16.png|I shall cry in this pillow! Rainbow Dash faking it 8 S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png|AWWWW,she's so CUTE! Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png|"...a severe case of lazyitis." Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png|But, will Daring Do get out? Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Sad Ninja infiltration Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png|Sneaking back into the hospital - Rainbow Ninja style! S2E16NinjaRainbow.png|Real ninjas wear rainbows. Security Guard 1 S2E16.png|That is hard to do you know. Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlefilly 3. Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png|How'd she get up there if she can't fly? Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash sneaking around. The Hallowed Room S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash's room shining bright The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png|"Ooh, shiny!" Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|''' SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow. Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png|''Cancer is now canon?! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png|Ninja Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png|Rainbow continues reading the book........ S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! Derpy Rainbow Dash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Somepony is trying to steal my slippers!! Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png S2E16Orangedoctor.png|Angry Doctor. S2E16PurpleNurse.png|Upset Nurse. S2E16YellowNurse.png|Furious Nurse. Small nurse pony S2E16.png|And...a CNA? Hmm, a CNA. Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png|What is that? Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png|Re-enacting the scene from the Daring Do book, sweet. Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Who let you out of the cage? Nurse and Screwloose S2E16.png|I did good Screw Loose stops barking S2E16.png|That face... (o.o) Security pony chases Screw Loose back to hospital S2E16.png|Screw Loose being chased back to the hospital Spy Rainbow Dash sneaking S2E16.jpg|Agile like a ninja! Rainbow's confession Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png|Not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16.png|PINKIE:You like me? Rarity care less S2E16.png|PINKIE: You want me? (Rarity is not amused '') Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png|Poor Dash. That doctor looks evil. Curse you Doc! Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png|"I'm an egghead." Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png|WHAT! DASH IS AN ''EGGHEAD?! Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png|Yeah,I guss I am. Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|"WOW!" Twilight liking this S2E16.png|Twilight seems too happy for the situation at hand Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png|Yeah, that doctor is mean.(She's right,Doc!) Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png|Don't worry I'll get rid of him. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png|Why yes,of corse. Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png|Thanks guys. Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png|A book Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png|That ol' Spikey-Wikey charm! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Rainbow doesn't waste any time Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another one S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|So take a look! It's in a book! A Reading Rainboooow! Category:Season 2 episode galleries